


Meant to Live (And Love)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Amazing Spiderman (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Death, F/M, Fighting, Mutants, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker lost his dearly beloved girlfriend- Gwen Stacy- but then another girl comes along. Her names Nessi, Nessi Jamestown. Their pasts somewhat similar, Peter finds himself becoming closer to Nessi in a few days then he was with Gwen in their entire relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathered

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen had been gone for a few weeks- nearly a month. Peter had to readjust to falling back into his old routine; being Spiderman

Day 1

Today Peter sat atop the Brooklyn Bridge. Crime had been relatively low lately, but it didn't stop him from scanning over New York each day. Peter gazed at the backed up bridge, deep in thought.

"Hey! Spiderman," Peter jumped at the voice. He looked to see it was a girl, younger than him. He wondered how she got up here. "Hi, nice to finally meet you! I'm new to this city here." She continued as she closed it. She was well tanned, her right nostril sporting a small black loop, & her lower lip was pierced too.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Peter responded & stood up, extending his hand. She gave him a wide smile; one that made his heart flutter.

She shook his hand, "My names Nessi." Peter liked her name, it was unique & lovely.

"First question. How'd you get up here?" Nessi glanced around them; down at the streets, & metal beams they stood on.

"Uh... I flew up," Nessi responded finally looking back at him. Peter raised a brow he doubted Nessi could see. "Oh, see." Slowly, feathered wings unfolded from her back. They were huge, wings a light brown & shimmering in the evening sun. Peter cocked his head to the side, noticing a halo of light surrounding her; a circle of light most noticeable atop her head.

"Woah, their beautiful," he breathed, extending a hand to just touch them. Nessi backed away, wings being retracted as well. "Oh sorry..." he stopped approaching, "May I touch them?" He asked.

Nessi nodded, allowing her wings out again, "Alright." Peter gently brushed his gloved fingers through the fluffy feathers. Nessi sighed softly, it had been so long since her wings had been petted; she forgot how good it felt. "So, wanna show me around Spidey?" Nessi asked playful.

Peter nodded without hesitation, "Yea sure. Why'd you decide to come to New York anyhow?" He asked. Peter zeroed in for a few seconds on her pierced brow.

Nessi smiled at the young male, "I'm a hero, well was... Detroit wasn't too welcoming about a feathered freak protecting its people." She explained sadly.

Peter lightly pushed her, "Well, I could use some help. What's your name? Your superhero name?" He asked.

"I never really had one... But I like the way Halo sounds. Don't know why... just seems to fit with the wings & all," Nessi said with a shrug.

"What about a mask & symbol?" Peter pushed. Nessi shrugged.

"My symbol are my wings. My mask? Never needed one, I don't make friends, nor do I have any family." She said. Peter nodded, knowing the feeling of being alone.

"But... What if you make friends?" Peter asked her quietly. He hadn't notice she had taken flight, she flew besides him as he walked along the bridge's beam.

"Then I'd protect them from everything. Don't ask me what if questions. If their what if's, I won't let them happen," Nessi said determined.

"Okay, fine. How old are you? And are you gonna go to school?" Peter asked once more.

"I'm fifteen... & I home school. Though I have gone to normal school, even with these babies," Nessi said patting her wings. They continued talking. Peter found out a lot about her, & Nessi found out a lot about New York.


	2. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman learned where the feathered girl lived. She lived in a fairly big apartment, it was at the very top of the building & had its own garden. Nessi allowed all the other residence access to the garden, for she was rarely there. Spiderman also learned the residence of the tower enjoyed Nessi when she was there. They talked about all the helping out she did; whether it would be moving furniture, to helping someone carry groceries to their room. Spiderman was going to ask how she hid her wings from her neighbors.

Day 2

"I don't." Nessi simply said as she dried her wings after her shower. She could hear him gasp behind his mask, she wishes to know what the masked vigilante looked like. "They all know who I am & what I do. But they don't breath a word to anybody."

"How do you trust them so easily?" Spiderman asked her mystified.

Nessi smiled softly, "Spidey, they are- how do I put this? They are of the older generations, where trust was the only thing needed. When respect actually meant something, when promises were never broken." She said. Nessi noticed Spiderman shift uneasily at the mention of unbroken promises.

He looked up at her, "But still-" he appeared in front of her. "How is it you believe these people won't betray you? Put you in harms way?" His tone sharp.

Nessi rested a hand on his chest, "Because Spiderman, I still hold faith for humanity. New villains & threats arise daily... But certain humans will rise as well... Will fight beside us." She said.

"How can you be so sure? So certain?" Spiderman asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't have been here if it hadn't had been for a young boy. His name was Anthony, he saved me by giving his life... I can never forgive myself..." she murmured, "He was only sixteen! He believed in me!" Nessi yelled angrily.

"Calm down," he said quietly. Nessi's golden eyes glowed eerily.

"I promised to protect him & he's dead!" Nessi collapsed, wings caving in to encircle her. Hands covering her face, "He was my everything... And I let him die. I watched him die..." Nessi whimpered & curled into herself more, wings shaking. Spiderman did the only reasonable thing; he hugged her.

"I know this is gonna sound like a douche bag thing to say but, everything happens for a reason. I lost my parents, just as you have, & I lost someone close to me as well. I made a promise to protect them & couldn't keep it... I know your pain." He admitted.

"But did you watch them die?" Nessi asked quietly. He wasn't sure how to answer. Technically, he watched Gwen die when she hit the floor, but she didn't suffer as Anthony did.

"I watched her die, but she didn't suffer. It was quick, painless," he replied. Nessi sighed, she pulled away. Mascara ruined. "Hey, how about we go out? See if there's any crime. It'll get you exposure, let others know there's a new hero in town." Nessi reluctantly agreed. Spiderman helped her blow dry her feathers. Nessi slicked back her long hair, it wisping up in the back like Loki's hair.

"C'mon, we'll exit through the garden," she said. He nodded & ran after her. Nessi leapt off the edge of the building, wings spreading to their full length. Spiderman followed her up, using a wed spinners to grapple onto a nearby gargoyle. Nessi flew besides the web spinner, flapping her wings occasionally to continue her uninterrupted gliding. Below the two heroes could hear people gasping, & cheering; "Spiderman, Spiderman, Spiderman!" Nessi hoped one day those people would be chanting her name.


End file.
